1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information registering and retrieving system of a vehicle, which includes a portable apparatus and an in-vehicle apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a previously proposed technique, upon establishment of a connection between a portable cellular phone and an in-vehicle apparatus (an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus or an in-vehicle navigation apparatus), when a user performs a predetermined phone number registration operation on the cellular phone, phone number information, which is stored as a phone book in the cellular phone, is registered in the in-vehicle apparatus. When the user performs a predetermined phone number retrieving operation on the cellular phone, the phone number information, which is registered as the phone book in the in-vehicle apparatus, is transmitted from the in-vehicle apparatus to the cellular phone and is displayed on the cellular phone (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-368876).
In the above in-vehicle apparatus, the phone number information, which is transmitted from the cellular phone, is registered as the phone book regardless of which cellular phone has transmitted the phone number information. Thus, when the cellular phone, which has registered its phone number information in the in-vehicle apparatus, is connected to the in-vehicle apparatus, the phone number information, which is registered from the cellular phone, can be retrieved from the cellular phone. However, when a different cellular phone, which is different from the above cellular phone that has registered its phone number information in the in-vehicle apparatus, is connected to the in-vehicle apparatus, the different cellular phone can retrieve the phone number information of the other cellular phone. Therefore, for example, when the user asks a doorman of a hotel to drive his vehicle to a parking of the hotel, the doorman could connect his cellular phone to the in-vehicle apparatus and could perform unauthorized retrieval of the phone number information, which is registered by the user as the phone book in the in-vehicle apparatus. As a result, in such a case, it is difficult to secure the information stored in the in-vehicle apparatus.